


Don't Leave Me Now

by falloncridley (myyellowumbrella47)



Series: Falliam Frenzy - March 2020 [3]
Category: Dynasty (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23246104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myyellowumbrella47/pseuds/falloncridley
Summary: Written for Week 3 of Falliam Frenzy.Part 2 to "A Hard Day's Night". Fallon and Liam get the results of their test.
Relationships: Fallon Carrington/Liam Ridley
Series: Falliam Frenzy - March 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650355
Comments: 8
Kudos: 60





	Don't Leave Me Now

**Author's Note:**

> Week 3:  
> “Look at me—just breathe, okay?” or “You don’t mean that.”
> 
> This is a continuation of "A Hard Day's Night" so if you haven't read that, I strongly suggest you do it before reading this one...

_“Liam, I think I’m pregnant,”_

Her words still echoed around the bathroom even though they hadn’t said a single word to each other for what felt like an hour but couldn’t have been more than five minutes.

Fallon had turned her back to Liam, her hands flat on the marble as she stared down at the sink. While the tightness in her chest was gone and the panic had almost completely disappeared, Fallon wasn’t sure she could face him. She wasn’t sure she could handle seeing the blank and disappointed look in his eyes again.

“I’m gonna lie down,” Fallon broke the awkward silence between them.

“Hey,” Liam grabbed her forearm when she walked past him to go back to the bedroom, “you think you can get a test tomorrow? So we can be sure?”

“Of course,” Fallon fought hard against the tears that desperately wanted to fall from her eyes. “I will do it first thing in the morning but we should get some sleep,” she leaned towards him and placed a quick kiss on his cheek, “goodnight,”

“Fal,” Liam called out, his fingers still wrapped gently around her wrist. “I definitely wasn’t expecting something like this and you’ve definitely caught me off guard,” he started. “I’m trying to find the right words but-“

“You don’t _have_ to say anything right now, Liam,” Fallon murmured. “The sun will come up in a couple of hours so we might as well get some sleep,” she replied harshly.

“It’s not only that I don’t know what to say,” Liam confessed. He knew Fallon was avoiding eye contact and all she wanted was to go back to the bedroom and crawl under the sheets. “I don’t know what to _feel_...”

“This is a guess, Liam,” Fallon told him, “a strong one, yes, but it’s still a guess. Nothing is set in stone yet,” she murmured. “You don’t need to figure out how you feel. At least not until we get those results back so can we please just go to bed now?”

* * *

“Here,” Liam walked into the closet with a mug in his hand, “it’s tea,” he added while handing it to her.

“Could you close the buttons for me?” Fallon turned around after wrapping her fingers around the white mug, using her free hand to pull her hair to her chest.

“I’m just gonna take a quick shower, okay?” Liam informed while closing the four buttons on the top of her dress.

“You don’t have to come, Liam,” Fallon took a sip of the ginger tea. “It’s just a blood test,”

“A _pregnancy_ test, Fal,” Liam placed his hands on her upper arms and turned her around so she would face him. “I’m still trying to process it but nothing will keep me from going with you,” he looked into her eyes. “We’re in this together. No matter what, okay?” He held her cheek, gently running his thumb over her skin.

“You’re clearly not excited about it,” Fallon walked past him to pick out a pair of heels. Reaching for the first nude stiletto she found, she threw them on the rug before sliding her feet into them. “I _know_ this is not something you want in your future and there’s a fifty percent chance that the results will come back negative but I’m still freaking out about the fifty that might mean positive,” she explained, grabbing the handbag she had used the day before to make sure everything she needed was still inside.

“You’ve barely spoken to me this morning as if this was as hard on you as it is on me but it’s way worse, Liam. I’m tired, I’m emotional and it’s my freaking body. This is _way_ harder on me and I can’t even explain how many times I had to stop and take a deep breath just so I wouldn’t cry my eyes out,” she admitted while walking towards her nightstand to grab her iPhone, “so if you’re gonna keep giving me the cold shoulder then I would like to go to the hospital by myself,”

“You’re right, Fallon. This is not something I wanted but now I don’t really have a choice, do I?” The words were out of his mouth before Liam could even think twice before actually saying them.

“That’s it,” Fallon raged, “you _do_ have a choice, Liam. The same choice you made over a decade ago,” she reached for the coat she had already picked out then headed for the door. “While you’re in the shower, why don’t you take some time to pray this test gets back negative? Or maybe think about how you’re going to walk out on me if it turns out positive but I’m going to do this damn test by myself,” she exclaimed while walking out of the bedroom, “and don’t you dare show up at that fucking hospital,” then added, her scream was loud and filled with anger as she approached the stairs.

An entire hour had gone by and Liam couldn’t stop replaying his own words in his mind. He was well aware that having slept for no longer than two hours that night was no excuse for what he had told Fallon but he was exhausted and couldn’t even think straight.

Truth was that he had barely closed his eyes after they went to bed. In spite of the sudden realization that Fallon’s weird mood and constant tiredness could mean a lot more than just stress, it didn’t take long for her to fall asleep. She had been working nonstop and surviving on take out and lots of caffeine so he was actually glad she was finally getting some well deserved rest but he couldn’t deny that he wished he wasn’t the only one awake at that moment.

At first, Liam focused on his sleeping wife, watching as she brought a hand to her pillow, placing it beneath her head as she rolled onto her other side. Her calm and peaceful breathing brought him comfort for a little while until his mind started going everywhere at a thousand miles per second.

He wondered why they had never touched the kids subject again since they had been married for two years. He wondered if Fallon had put the idea off her mind since he once said he never wanted kids and he suddenly felt sick for never considering the opposite since she once mentioned she actually wanted to be a mother. He spent hours trying to understand exactly what he was feeling until he eventually fell asleep.

* * *

**Liam:** _I’m so sorry, Fal. I didn’t mean that._

**Liam:** _I really am sorry._

Fallon was trying to take her mind off the needle in her left arm when Liam’s texts popped up on the top of the screen. She was trying to read an e-mail Allison had sent her about the next issue of Fallon Unlimited but she just couldn’t focus, no matter how much she tried, the words in front of her didn’t seem to make any sense.

“All done, dear,” the elder nurse offered her a soft smile. “I will take this to the lab but take your time. You should sit still for a few minutes before standing up and walking on these heels,”

“Okay,” Fallon replied shortly. “How long will it take?”

“A couple of hours. We will e-mail you the results as soon as they’re out so you don’t need to wait here at the hospital,” she explained.

As angry as she was with Liam, she knew he was indeed sorry about how he had treated her that morning and there was nothing she wanted more than to be with him at such a delicate and complicated moment. However, she wasn’t really sure how much comfort he was willing to give her. He could be sorry and still want to keep her at arms length.

**Fallon:** _It’s almost noon. We could grab lunch..._

Fallon decided to keep it simple. She hated that she ended up going to the hospital by herself but she was not going to admit that to him. His reply arrived only a few seconds later and a smile appeared on her lips. He was probably staring at their chat just waiting for her to say something.

**Liam:** _Are you still at the hospital? I could cook us something but I will pick you up first._

**Fallon:** _Don’t worry about it. I will meet you at home._

The ride home was short and quick, thankfully. She understood how important it was for them to talk at that moment but she felt like she couldn’t blame herself for wanting to crawl in bed and sleep for days.

“Hi,” Fallon greeted him in a soft but low voice as she stepped into the kitchen. Liam was standing by the sink, watching lettuce and some vegetables when he heard her walk in.

“Look, Fallon, I really am sorry about what I said this morning,” Liam started. “It was stupid. I was tired and I wasn’t thinking straight,”

“I don’t want to fight, Liam,” Fallon told him.

“Me neither,” Liam turned off the water and turned towards her, “and we don’t have to. We’re both stressed out so the least we can do is try to sit down, have a nice meal and maybe the distraction will be enough,”

“I kind of regret not buying a stupid pharmacy test,” Fallon groaned while opening the fridge to reach for a bottle of water. “We would already have the answer by now,”

“You could pee in ten sticks, Fallon, and you still wouldn’t settle for anything but a blood test to be completely sure,” Liam stated.

“Well, the results should arrive soon,” Fallon took a sip of water before leaving the glass half empty on the counter. “I will be in my office, I was supposed to do a lot of things today and I’ve already lost all morning,”

“Fallon,” Liam tried to call for her even though he knew it was a lost cause. “Fal, please,” he begged, knowing she could still hear his voice from the hallway but she chose to ignore him.

Liam called her down to the kitchen about an hour later and to his surprise, she dropped whatever she was doing right away and joined him at the small corner table to eat. They were both silent as they didn’t really know what to say to each other.

“It’s okay, you know?” Liam started.

“What?” Fallon turned towards him, a confused look on her face.

“The results,” he murmured, “it will be okay, no matter what result we get,”

“What the hell does that even mean, Liam?”

“It means that we have been through a lot already so we’re bound to overcome whatever challenge life throws at us,” he explained.

“This is not something you overcome, Liam,” Fallon took a deep breath when she realized she was raising her voice. “I don’t understand why you keep saying we will get through it as if this was just a cold!” She set her fork down then pushed the plate away from her without even finishing her lunch.

“What if it’s negative?” Liam questioned. “Then we fought and acted like assholes towards each other for nothing!”

“But what if it’s _positive_ , Liam?” Fallon raged. “What if there’s _actually_ a human being growing inside of me right now?” She asked.

“I don’t know, Fallon,” Liam admitted. He was about to open his mouth to continue when Fallon’s phone announced a new e-mail.

“Do you wanna find out together or...” Fallon suggested.

“Together,” he didn’t even blink before answering, “of course I want us to find out together,”

Liam stood up from his chair and took a few steps towards her, resting his hand on the back of her chair before leaning in to a place a soft kiss on the top of her head. He was trying to be as supportive as he could but he wasn’t sure he could handle the results they were most likely to get. He set both of his hands on her shoulders as she opened the app, giving them a light and reassuring squeeze.

Fallon tapped on the e-mail from the hospital and swipped the screen all the way up to get to the file attached at the bottom. They didn’t need to read much to get the results. Her name was right in the first row, written in bold letters right before the word **POSITIVE**.

“Oh God,” Liam’s first reaction was to let go of her as if her body had burned his hands. “Oh God,” he repeated, pacing around the kitchen.

 _ **"Look at me,"**_ Fallon requested, hopeless. _**"Just breath, okay?"**_

“I think I need some air,” she was barely able to say anything else when she heard his breathless words coming from behind her.

"I'm sorry,” the words were barely a whisper, “I know you're probably disappointed when you're so obviously wishing it came back negative,” Fallon stood up and threw her phone on the table before heading out of the kitchen.

Liam wondered if he should run after her but decided it would be best if he allowed her some time and space for the time being. When he finally walked out of the kitchen, he went straight to the front door, reaching for his coat and throwing it over his body as best as he could before grabbing his car keys from the copper bowl.

When Liam opened the door, he didn’t even notice Fallon was standing on the top of the stairs, gripping the handrail tightly, her knuckles turning white from all the strength. Fallon hadn’t exactly acted in her best behavior but she just couldn’t understand how he couldn’t even say a single word of comfort. He was always the one who knew how to handle angsty situations better and he seemed to always know the right thing to say but apparently, that wasn’t happening that afternoon. She let one hand rest on her stomach, closing her eyes at the thought that there was a tiny life growing in there at that very moment but it wasn’t until she heard him lock the door behind him that she finally allowed herself to cry.

* * *

“Hey,” Liam knocked on the door lightly. She was sitting on the couch in her home office, focused on the stack of papers on her lap. “Fallon?” He added, not expecting her to be so surprised with his presence. He thought she was working until she dropped the papers and he caught a glimpse of the medical folders she had been looking at.

“When did you get back?” Fallon leaned forward nervously, trying to gather the folders as fast as she could so he wouldn’t see them. She hadn't even realized the entire day had gone by and the night was just falling.

“Ten minutes ago?” Liam approached her. “I brought chinese...” He took a seat beside her on the couch before reaching for the papers.

Fallon knew there was no reason to hide them from Liam. He had already seen the covers and read the large bold letters so she simply allowed him to take them from her.

“Where did you get this?” Liam asked. _“How would your life now and your future life be affected if you chose to keep, abort or have the baby adopted?”_ He felt like throwing up as he read out loud the first paragraph inside one of the folders. _“The aspiration abortion involves inserting a tube into the womb and removing the pregnancy using suction,”_ his eyes widened when he read the next sentence. Liam could feel his heart breaking into a million pieces that Fallon would even consider such thing.

“Fallon...” Her name was barely a whisper on his lips. “We need to talk about this pregnancy together,”

“I know and we _will_ ,” Fallon nodded. “I just wanted to have all the information,”

“On _abortion_?” Liam raised his voice.

“I know how you feel about having kids so I’m looking at _all_ the options in the book, Liam,” Fallon shrugged.

“Don’t put this on me, Fallon, because while I was wrecking my brain trying to come up with the right things to tell you, you’ve been reading about how to terminate this pregnancy,” Liam sounded angry but mostly, he was upset.

Just like he knew Fallon needed time to process the news, he thought maybe he needed something to clear his mind and help him gather his thoughts as well, hoping he would be able to understand exactly what they meant. Liam never really intended on leaving her alone but he knew they needed to cool down in order to really understand what those test results meant for their future.

“Can you please tell me what you’re thinking?” Liam’s tone was soft, bringing her peace and comfort. He took one of her hands in his and started to rub slow circles over its back with his thumb. “Talk to me, Fal, _please_ ,”

“I got them because I know how you feel about kids, Liam,” Fallon began. “We’re both responsible for this pregnancy and both of our opinions should be taken into consideration. I wanted to have all the information about this option in case this is what you want to do,” she explained.

To be honest, Liam thought Fallon would be freaking out and panicking like the night before but she was surprisingly calm and reasonable. It looked like she had done a lot of research during her alone time and he felt bad for judging her. Fallon wasn’t pushing him away, she was just processing the news in her own way - by studying her options, reading about every possible alternative and even taking notes of what could happen if she chose any one of them.

“I’ve been trying to come up with reasons why this would be a way out but the only reason I got these folders is you,” Fallon looked down. She was afraid to look him in the eyes. “I’m only considering this because you don’t want to be a father, Liam,” she admitted, “but the truth is that I don’t want to do it. I don’t want to end this pregnancy but it scares the shit out of me that you’re going to see me differently, that you might resent me or even reconsider this marriage...”

“Fallon,” Liam tried to speak but Fallon cut him off by touching his lips with two of her fingers.

“Let me say this, please,” Liam nodded in agreement, seeing in her eyes how hard that speech was for her. “You have the right to not want kids, Liam. It’s a choice you made in your life and the only thing I can do is respect that. I’m not going to try to prove to you why you should have children just because _I_ want to have children. Just like you’re not going to try to prove to me why we _shouldn’t_ have children. We’ve had this talk years ago and we agreed to respect each other’s opinion over everything else,” Fallon explained, “but we’re not talking about the future anymore, Liam. There’s a tiny baby growing inside of me right now and it’s up to us to decide what happens next,” she lowered her hand and placed it on her stomach. “I’ve probably read every single one of these folders ten times and if my heart is telling me something is that I shouldn’t do it. I haven’t had the chance to think further than that but I don’t want to have an abortion, Liam,”

“Can I speak now?” Liam asked.

“Of course,” she nodded in response.

“When we got the results, I felt like I was right back in Switzerland with Heidi telling me about her pregnancy,” he leaned against the back of the couch, resting his free arm over the back cushion as the other hand continued tangled in Fallon’s. “The situation is completely different, I know, but I felt like comparing them would help me get somewhere. I was in high school, studying abroad and everything was a mess. Heidi and I hooked up a lot and we were two idiots, to be honest, because we didn’t even think about the consequences of having unprotected sex,” he told her. “I didn’t even love her. We were just two teenagers fooling around and it ended up being my biggest regret,” Liam pulled his legs up on the couch, settling them beneath his body before returning to Fallon.

“You, Fallon, you are the love of my life,” he offered her a smile. “You’re on the pill but it’s not like we ever did anything to prevent an unwanted pregnancy... we could have worn condoms or avoided having sex during your ovulation period but we didn’t even care about that. I’m not saying what we did was right or wrong because there’s not really an answer,” Liam continued. “Maybe you forgot to take the pill one day or maybe it just didn’t work but I don’t want to ever hear you say this is your fault because it’s not, Fallon. This is my fault as much as it’s yours but what I’ve been trying to understand all afternoon is why I don’t see this as a mistake,” he paused. “An accident? Yeah, but not a mistake,”

“What are you saying, Liam?” Fallon asked softly.

“It doesn’t matter how it happened because we both know how babies are made,” Liam smiled when Fallon let out a soft giggle. “You’re seven weeks along which means it happened during our ski trip, Fal. It took us almost _three_ years to go on a ski trip together because of that freaking nightmare in Idaho and it looks like we came home with quite a better outcome this time, don’t you think?”

“I mean,” Fallon shrugged, “you _are_ talking to me this time,” she said playfully.

“I gave this _a lot_ of thought, Fallon,” Liam went on. “I’m not gonna lie. I’m freaking the hell out. I drove for two hours around the city before I realized I didn’t even had a destination in mind,” he admitted, “but it never crossed my mind to suggest abortion or even adoption because this is _our_ baby, Fal,” he let go of her hand and gently touched her cheek. “It’s literally a piece of _us_ and if anything, we made this baby out of love. What I’m trying to tell you, Fallon, is that I’m not freaking out because you’re _pregnant_. I’m freaking out because this tiny human being will depend entirely on us and that is _scary_ in every single way possible,"

“At least you still have about 8 months until it _really_ depends on you,” Fallon rolled her eyes. “I’m scared I might have already screwed this baby up with my working hours and heavy drinking,” she murmured.

“We’re gonna have a serious talk about that but not tonight,” Liam stood up from the couch, leaning towards her to place a kiss on the top of her head when she shot him a questioning look. “I will be right back,”

Fallon noticed the small shopping bag as soon as he walked back into the room. It was a plain white bag with no brand on it so it only made her more curious to what he was up to. Sitting back down on the couch, Liam leaned against the back cushion and let the shopping bag sit on his legs before asking Fallon to get closer to him.

“It might be one of the scariest things we ever do, Fallon,” Liam threw one arm over her shoulders once she was sitting right next to him, their bodies touching and her head resting on his chest, “but I _want_ this,” he slid his free hand under her blouse, settling it over her stomach. “We will figure out along the way how to do this...” he moved his fingers slowly, caressing her belly with so much love and softness that Fallon could only close her eyes and enjoy the feeling.

“Can I open the bag?” Fallon asked.

“Of course,” Liam nodded. His eyes focused on Fallon’s fingers, watching as they carefully untied the small bow before opening the bag to reach for its content. “It’s not much,” he commented.

The hand thrown over her shoulder moved up to her hair, pushing a few strands behind her ear before placing his hand behind her neck, softly massaging the base of her head. Fallon leaned even closer to him as the certainty that they would be okay finally hit her. They had overcome so many challenges throughout the past few years but for the first time ever, life was throwing them a good kind of challenge. One Fallon was thrilled and very excited to face, as long as she had Liam by her side.

Their baby was probably as big as a blueberry and not even Fallon could feel anything yet but Liam had no intention of pulling his hand back anytime soon. He ran his fingers over her skin thinking about how it would feel when their little one was big enough for him to feel its kicks.

Turning his attention towards Fallon, he watched in awe as the biggest smile appeared on her lips and tears started pooling in her eyes when she finally got rid of the silk paper. Fallon let out a soft cry and one of her hands flew to her mouth when she laid eyes on the red fleece sleep ‘n play pajamas. There were small white polka dots all over it and the face of the cute and smiley reindeer on its front was enough to make Fallon giggle through the tears that were already betraying her. She reached for the piece’s feet, running her thumb over the matching reindeer on each one of them, wondering how it was even possible for a human being to fit in there.

“I knew we still had a lot to talk about,” Liam started, “but I wanted to have something material to show you how on board I am with this, Fal,” he turned his head slightly to the left and placed a long kiss on her forehead.

“Liam...” Fallon murmured, lifting her chin so she could cover his lips with hers. “Thank you, you can’t imagine how much this means to me,”

“I never thought I would ever give you a five dollars gift from the Target clearance section but I’m glad you liked it,” Liam teased her. “The baby is supposed to be born in december so I thought this would fit well,” he giggled, playing with the small reindeer on one of the feet.

“It’s perfect, Liam,” Fallon smiled brightly. “I can’t wait to dress our baby in this... even if it’s from _Target_ ,” she rolled her eyes before running her hand over them to control the tears.

“We don't really have to use it, Fal, I just bought it to complement my speech, to be honest,” Liam couldn’t help but laugh, “but I did see this tiny floral dress at Dolce & Gabbana that made me think of you immediately...”

“What happened during this thinking time of yours that not only made you want to be a _dad_ but also a _girl’s_ dad?” Fallon laughed loudly.

“Maybe I’ve wanted this longer than I actually realized it...” Liam admitted. “I’m just sorry it took me so long to wrap my head around it. This whole day could have turned out so differently I keep hating myself for the things I said and the way I acted,” he slid one hand to each side of her body, lying her gently on the couch as he moved on top of her.

“So, we’re doing this?” Fallon asked with a huge smile.

“We’re doing this,” Liam leaned in for a kiss. “I’m _all_ in, Fal,”

“Good,” Fallon murmured against his lips, “because I’m already in love with this little one,” she confessed, “if that’s even possible,”

“I’m pretty sure is possible, babe,” Liam laughed, pulling her shirt up and throwing it somewhere in the middle of the room. “It might have taken me more than I wished it had but I’m pretty sure I feel the same way,” he offered her a smile before crashing his lips once more against hers while his hand laid flat on her stomach. “Is it okay if we...” he looked at her with some uncertainty.

“Yes, Liam, it’s okay,” Fallon laughed loudly at what looked like a question, “we had a shitty day but now our baby is safe and sound in here,” Fallon moved her hands to his jeans and unzipping his jeans with ease, “so why don’t we make it all better by making this new mama a _very_ happy mama?”

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out a lot more angsty that I actually thought it would but well... I really think it would take some time for them to process the news and finally be comfortable with it.
> 
> I hope I didn't make you suffer too much and I hope you all enjoyed reading this!
> 
> Let me know what you think!!


End file.
